ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
David Giler
David Giler (born 1943) is an American filmmaker who has been active in the motion picture industry since the early 1960s. Career Television Giler's father Bernie (1908–67) was a writer. Giler egan his career collaborating with his father for television programs such as The Gallant Men ("Signals for an End Run") (1962), Kraft Suspense Theatre ("Leviathan Five")(1964), Burke's Law ("Who Killed the Man on the White Horse?") (1965), and The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. ("The Low Blue C Affair") (1967). Giler's father died in 1967 and he began to be credited on his own on such shows as The Man from U.N.C.L.E. ("The Matterhorn Affair") (1967), and The Bold Ones: The Lawyers ("The Crowd Pleaser") (1969). Features Giler had begun writing feature films. In 1968 he was reportedly writing a script called Our Bag.Martin, B. (1968, Oct 03). 4 star acquires 'cops, robbers'. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/155951850?accountid=13902 His first produced credit was the critically reviled Myra Breckinridge, an adaptation of Gore Vidal's controversial novel. The resulting movie was a disaster but Giler's script - heavily rewritten by director Michael Sarne - was much praised.Shell shock on the 'myra' set--and it's not a war film. (1969, Oct 19). Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/156394933?accountid=13902 Giler wrote Resist, about a US deserter in Stockholm,Martin, B. (1970, May 16). Borgnine due in mystery. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/156445525?accountid=13902 a remake of The Postman Always Rings Twice.By, A. H. W. (1972, Jul 23). The postman rings thrice. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/119538974?accountid=13902 and adapted The King Must Die.By, A. H. W. (1972, Dec 10). Welcome back, vincente. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/119456138?accountid=13902 Neither was made. He did some uncredited rewriting on Skin Game (1971). He was credited on The Parallax View (1974). In 1975 Giler turned to directing, his only film to date in that capacity, The Black Bird.Warga, W. (1974, Sep 15). The spadework behind a 'falcon' remake. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/157643253?accountid=13902 Giler wrote Fun with Dick and Jane (1977), and an adaptation of Fear of Flying that was never filmed.Murphy, M. (1976, Mar 22). MOVIE CALL SHEET. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/157977486?accountid=13902 Walter Hill Giler formed the production company Brandywine Productions with Walter Hill and Gordon Carroll and in 1979 the trio co-produced and rewrote the script for the legendary horror thriller Alien. He and Hill became embroiled in a much-publicized behind-the-scenes fight with Alien's original writer, Dan O'Bannon, over who was to receive screenplay credit. Giler and Hill claim they completely rewrote the script and therefore wanted to relegate O'Bannon to a 'story by' credit only. O'Bannon claimed they did little more than change the names of the characters and dialogue. Ultimately, O'Bannon was the only one to receive credit for the screenplay in the final film, alongside a 'story by' co-credit with Ronald Shusett. Giler and Hill later wrote Southern Comfort, and wrote the storyline, alongside James Cameron, which became the basis for Cameron's 1986 sequel, Aliens. Giler on his own wrote the comedy The Money Pit (1986). He did an uncredited rewrite on Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) and produced Rustler's Rhapsody (1985). He wrote a remake of The Decline of the American Empire which was not filmed.Charles Champlin The Los,Angeles Times. (1987, Mar 19). Remaking decline would be a perilous ploy. Toronto Star Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/435570791?accountid=13902 Hill and Giler executive produced Tales from the Crypt and Tales from the Cryptkeeper for cable channel HBO. They returned to the ''Alien'' franchise, producing (and co-writing with Hill and Larry Ferguson) Alien 3 (1992). They were credited as producers on Alien: Resurrection (1997) but had minimal involvement with it; the same applies for the other sequels. Giler and Hill wrote and produced Undisputed. Filmography *''The Gallant Men'' (1962) (TV) *''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1964) (TV) *''Burke's Law'' (1965) (TV) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1967) (TV) *''The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1967) (TV) *''The Bold Ones'' (1969) (TV) *''Myra Breckinridge'' (with Michael Sarne) (1970) *''The Parallax View'' (with Lorenzo Semple Jr.) (1974) *''The Black Bird'' (1975) (also Director) *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (with Jerry Belson and Mordecai Richler) (1977) *''Alien'' (with Walter Hill) *''Southern Comfort'' (with Michael Kane and Walter Hill) (1981) *''The Money Pit'' (1986) *''Aliens'' (with James Cameron and Walter Hill) (1986) (Story Only) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) (uncredited) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989 - 1996) *''Alien 3'' (with Walter Hill and Larry Ferguson) (1992) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1993 - 1994) *''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) *''Undisputed'' (with Walter Hill) (2002) *''Ritual'' (2002) *''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) *''Prometheus'' (2012) *''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) References External links * Category:American filmmakers Category:Living people Category:1930 births